And The Sun Will Shine
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: [Regalo para yeraldinecchi por Intercambio Navideño de KnB2012] Yaoi. Kise/Kasamatsu. future!Fic. Ellos están preparados, tantos años sirvieron para algo; están listos, y lo quieren. No se prepararon, sin embargo, para el camino que habían de seguir. Pero todo estará bien, se tienen el uno al otro.


FINALMENTE! Cariño, lamento haber tardado tanto, espero te guste :)

_Para:_ Yeraldinecchi.

_De:_ La Dulce de Mí :3

**Disclaimer:** KuroBasu no es mío y así. And The Sun Will Shine es una canción de Bee Gees

**Advertencias:** Cursi, cursi, cursi. OOC. CURSI. Hay fluff y sexo implícito, M para irme a lo seguro :P Oh! Hay bebés (: NO es mpreg, por cierto xP

Okay, listo.

* * *

—¿Cómo piensas que lo vamos a lograr, eh? _¿Cómo?_ —Kise se revuelve sobre la cama, levantando sus largas piernas para recargarlas sobre la cabecera y contra la pared—. ¿Sabes cuánto tardaron en escoger a Midorimacchi? ¡Con todo y lo responsable que es! De verdad no sé cómo…

—Me pregunto cómo hará un tipo como él para criar niños —interrumpe Kasamatsu distraídamente, ajustando su corbata negra frente al espejo en la habitación—, a juzgar por lo que me has contado; además, no luce muy… paternal.

—Bueno —Kise deshace la cama en su intento por ponerse sobre su barriga, las sabanas previamente dobladas tiradas en el suelo—, Midorimacchi tiene a Takaocchi ahora y…

—Estás arrugando tu traje, Kise, sé bueno y ve a pararte en la esquina —le regaña Kasamatsu, mirando la manera en que su corbata se tuerce a la derecha, imposible para él determinar por qué.

—… él lo hace todo más… _relajado_, ¿sabes? —continúa Kise, ajeno a la orden y a la interrupción, levantándose de la cama—; los he visto cuidar de sus niños, lo hacen parecer algo fácil, algo que no les fue difícil conseguir —susurra mientras toma la corbata enredada del mayor, arreglándola, haciéndolo parecer fácil, justo como él acababa de decir sobre aquellos amigos suyos—. Kurokocchi lo sabe también. —Kasamatsu observa los hombros relajados de Kise en su traje gris, con esa sensación de irrealidad que le ha seguido desde que revisó su correo y contestadora un par de días antes. Kise acomoda sus manos sobre los hombros de Kasamatsu— Yukio, ¿estoy soñando?

Kasamatsu chasquea la lengua, deseando ser lo suficientemente joven como para patear a Kise y no romperse algún hueso del cuerpo. Kise duda y Kasamatsu cree saber por qué.

—Idiota —se queja, optando por un puñetazo en el estómago—, si estás soñando entonces ¿por qué estoy yo aquí?

Kise le sonríe, con una mano acariciando donde duele, su cara cada vez más cerca: —Es porque te amo, Yukio —dice empalagosamente mientras le abraza, escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Kasamatsu—. Tú siempre estás en mis sueños.

Kasamatsu vuelve a chasquear la lengua, esta vez con menos convicción. Pone los ojos en blanco por lo bobo (y dulce, encantadoramente dulce) del comentario mientras rodea la espalda de Kise, sus manos subiendo y bajando de manera tranquilizadora, desde su espalda baja hasta sus hombros.

Kasamatsu observa el cuadro colgado en la pared azulada a espaldas de Kise, se ve a sí mismo siendo estrujado por un alegre y eufórico rubio. ¿De cuándo es esa fotografía? No lo recuerda, o tal vez sí. Fue el día en que Kise y él firmaron las actas de matrimonio. Un día hace ya tantos años, lleno de fiesta, comida, recuerdos y alcohol; lleno de aquello que se ganó y jamás va a dejar ir: un futuro _cierto_.

Kise se separa de su hombro, y ríe cuando Kasamatsu le regaña por arrugar su traje.

**-(%)-**

—Oye, ¿recuerdas mi último partido contra Seirin? —comenta Kasamatsu mientras contempla qué tan mala puede ser la corteza de árbol para la tela barata de su traje café.

Kise parpadea desde el pasto del parque, su cabello rubio despeinado y extendido sobre el regazo de Kasamatsu. Éste le mira y levanta su mano para pasarla por entre esos cabellos, solían ser algo más largos.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —contesta el menor, sus ojos dorados desapareciendo detrás de sus párpados, dejándose llevar por la agradable caricia—. Era un día frio, y recuerdo que olía a algodón de azúcar. —Abrió los ojos una vez más para decir: — El resultado fue…

—Excelente. —Kasamatsu se recarga contra el árbol detrás de él, decidiendo que si la corteza le hace daño a la tela, entonces puede conseguir otro traje—. Al final resultó bien.

Kise le mira a contraluz —la línea de su cuello hasta su quijada, su barbilla y todo de él— y su cara se ilumina en una sonrisa. Suspira contento, levantándose sobre el pasto verde que ya ha teñido su camisa blanca en algunas partes.

—¿Crees que estamos listos? —Kise arranca unas tiras de zacate de sus pantalones—. Quiero decir que si tú piensas que le agradamos, si tú crees que ella cree que seremos los mejores para, eh… —Apartando la mirada, Kise descubre que no sabe cómo referirse a esa criatura, tan bella, tan bella.

—Ella ya nos escogió, Kise. —Kasamatsu le mira, gentil, satisfecho, luciendo como si no pudiera pedir absolutamente nada más de la vida, y Kise siente su mirada borrosa—. Ese bebé ya es nuestro, ella confía en que lo queremos tanto como decimos; y, oye, se te van a hacer cicatrices con forma de surcos por tantas lágrimas.

Kise se rinde, simplemente dejándose caer sobre el estómago de Kasamatsu, aspirando profundamente el olor de su colonia.

**-(%)-**

—El verdadero problema viene cuando están llorando y tú no tienes idea de qué hacer —Takao cierra los ojos mientras da una probada al helado de chocolate en su mano derecha, concentrado en dejarlo con la misma cantidad que el que tiene en su mano izquierda—, en especial cuando sabes que son las cuatro de la mañana y vas a trabajar en dos horas y media.

Kise contesta con una consonante, mira el arenero del parque, donde muchos niños corren y juguetean entre ellos.

—Pero ¿sabes? —Continúa el otro, la vista siguiendo a una muñeca quien se resbala por el tubo color anaranjado, y Kise se pregunta si a la pequeña no se le quemaron las manos—. No es un problema si lo piensas, recuerdas todo lo que pasaste para tenerlos junto a ti y es entonces cuando te levantas de la cama y te dices: "Oye, sabías dónde te metías, así que disfrútalo. Sabes que los amas". —Kise se sonríe cuando la pequeña de cabello negro comienza a llorar, sentada sobre la arena, con su bonito vestido verde lleno de caramelo—. Además, Shin-chan siempre era el que llegaba a esa conclusión primero, y también a la cuna; él siempre ha sido el más seguro, el más estoicista, si quieres. —Takao le deja el par de helados a Kise, y el rubio le observa trotar hasta la niña del vestido verde mientras se come el de fresa.

Se pone de pie, la luz del sol quemando sus piernas por sobre su pantalón de mezclilla, y desecha uno de los conos vacíos de helado al tiempo que finge no escuchar a unas mujeres hablar de Takao y Midorima, y de sus hijos (adoptados), y del gobierno —del cual se quejan por permitir que algo tan abominable como _ellos_ pase—.

Kise se acerca a una pileta cercana, abre la llave para deshacerse del azúcar pegajoso, y las mujeres siguen hablando. Kise se pregunta, mientras observa cómo las nubes del cielo se mueven lentamente, cómo es posible que existan personas que no acepten a otros como ellos —parejas homosexuales que buscan adoptar hijos, procrearlos, cuidarlos, _amarlos_— cuando existen hombres como Takao, quien en ese preciso instante —sentado sobre la arena, tomando las manos de su nena entre las suyas y besándolas, a la vez que le indica a su niño que haga lo mismo para que su hermanita deje de llorar— es la prueba viva de por qué el amor es lo que importa, no el género. Y Kise se siente bobo, porque suena como los carteles de protesta que utilizan los alborotadores.

Regresa a la banca al mismo tiempo que Takao, quien sonríe sosteniendo a un bodoque en cada mano; Takao les dice a las criaturas que irán a comer pizza con el tío Ryouta, y el niño celebra, haciendo reír a su hermanita. La vista de Kise se encuentra con la de Takao: feliz, contento, y Kise no puede evitar un poco de envidia y vergüenza, porque pareciera que Takao le está agradeciendo —a él, a Midorimacchi, a los embarazos accidentales, al _mundo—_.

Es en ese momento cuando decide que necesita que su solicitud para con el universo sea aprobada, que por más que su vida sea absolutamente perfecta, nunca puedes arruinar un helado agregándole jarabe de chocolate y una cereza.

**-(%)-**

El techo de la sala de estar necesita pintura, parece que tienen goteras; Kasamatsu se da cuenta de esto mientras trata de distraerse para durar un poco más. Kise, en cambio, se encuentra ya muy concentrado en otros asuntos —arrodillado, con la cabeza entre las piernas de Kasamatsu, los cabellos rubios haciendo cosquillas en sus muslos; adelante, atrás, arriba, abajo—.

—Tenemos que pasar por el mercado mañana —Kasamatsu suelta en una bocanada de aire, Kise le regala una sonrisa brillante mientras le recuesta en el sofá y se le monta encima, sus ojos dorados divertidos—. Tenemos que reemplazar las cortinas, y la vajilla no parece vajilla desde…

—Después. —Kasamatsu intenta decirle que _obviamente_ después, no es como si fueran a salir a esa hora, interrumpir la deliciosa manera en que las caderas de Kise se mueven contra las suyas—. Ahora solo… sí, después —pero en lugar de eso solamente se apoya en lo buena que es la vista desde abajo, en la manera en la que Kise no puede evitar cerrar sus ojos, aunque intenta mantenerlos abiertos.

La televisión anuncia la mejor aspiradora del mundo, y los labios de Kise, entreabiertos, acarician su mejilla. Susurra algo, pero Kasamatsu no lo escucha sobre sus propias suplicas de _más, rápido _ y _déjate de vacilar, Kise, ¿cuánto tiempo llevamos en esto?_

Kasamatsu siente la manzana de Adán de Kise moverse en su hombro, donde el rubio tiene apoyada la barbilla, y levanta su mano para acariciar su amplia espalda, la piel brillante por el sudor, firme donde los músculos se contraen.

—Leí en un folleto —repitió Kise, su voz entrecortada y ronca, tan sensual— que las madres embarazadas que van a dar a sus hijos en adopción pueden…

—Lo sé. —Kasamatsu también lo leyó, el folleto, y se pregunta, mientras observa la manera en que Kise simplemente dejó de hablar y comenzó a morderse el labio, por qué fue justamente esa parte en la que su pesimista compañero tuvo que echar ojo—. Ella puede arrepentirse de dar a su hijo, aunque ya estén firmados los papeles.

Kise exhala, su aliento tibio rozando la nuca de Kasamatsu.

—Aunque ya haya dado a luz al… bebé. —Ah, ese era el problema—. ¿Qué pasa si ella da a luz y, cuando ve a su hijo, se da cuenta de que quiere quedárselo? —Kasamatsu presiona la pantorrilla de Kise con su mano, aguantando un sonido incómodo. Recorre con la vista el cuerpo del otro, la manera en que los músculos de su abdomen se flexionan y su mano libre se aferra a la de Kasamatsu—. ¿Qué pasa si decide que está mejor con ella que con nosotros?

—Entonces lo primero que haré será mirarte —confiesa, su mano apretando más en la de Kise—, revisar si no te estás quebrando. Y si veo que puedes contigo, te pediré que cargues conmigo también.

Kise le regala una mirada llena de entendimiento, y comienza a moverse de nuevo, mientras se inclina para besarle, susurrando mil amores sobre sus labios.

**-(%)-**

Kise tararea una canción mientras remueve los vegetales en la sarten. Pone la tapa sobre la misma y tuerce la boca mientras da unos golpecitos en su barbilla con un dedo. Camina para abrir unas cuantas puertas; buscando, no encontrando.

Kise da un respingo cuando siente a alguien entrar por la puerta de la cocina. Se gira y observa enternecido cómo Kuroko trata de calmar su cabello despeinado.

—Pudiste haber llamado, Kise-kun —reprocha mientras camina hasta la alacena y saca los platos y vasos.

—Estaban tan cómodos en ese sofá, Kurokocchi, que no quise molestarlos. —Y sonríe. Kuroko le mira sin tinte de gracia, y Kise se pregunta qué hizo mal.

—¿Pasa algo, Kise-kun? —Kuroko le mira con ojos adormilados y semblante perezoso, Kise le regala una risita alegre y le explica que él solamente quería pasar a visitar, pasar a ver en qué ayudar.

—Se veían tan cansados. Supuse que, como Kurokocchi no cocina y Kagamicchi suele estar ocupado, no habían tenido alguna comida casera. —Sonríe de nuevo—. De nada.

Kuroko se relaja, mira su plato recien servido y toma una zanahoria con los dedos. Kise continúa tarareando y removiendo el arroz, pensando en dulces y tiempos mejores.

Mientras Kuroko sirve el arroz caliente en el plato de Kurokocchi, charlando de cómo la lluvia de la última tormenta se había metido por la ventana de Kise y mojado todas sus viejas fotografías, tienen una interrupción. Kise y Kuroko se miraron por un momento, los quejidos de un bebé de meses de nacido entrando por la puerta.

—¿Puedo? —Kise _ama_ a ese bebé. Apenas tiene cabello y sus cachetes son del color de los pétalos de rosa.

Kuroko le mira, responde, amistosamente, que no es como si Kise-kun pidiera permiso nunca. Y Kise sale volando de ahí.

Con los ronquidos de Kagami como ambientación, y el aroma delicioso de la comida hecha en casa, Kuroko observa a Kise arrullar a la nena, mientras piensa en lo bien que esa escena le queda al otro. Y se lo hace saber, Kise contestando con: "Pronto, Kurokocchi, ya verás" y su siempre presente sonrisa.

**-(%)-**

Kasamatsu mira en su mano derecha el bolígrafo caro que Kise le obsequió la navidad pasada, dándose cuenta que no les será posible costearse cosas como esa durante un tiempo, si decide firmar el papel frente a él. Y no es como si le doliera, tiene más bolígrafos, y tendrá más, lo sabe, pero es algo que pensar.

Suspira y se da cuenta de que nunca ha estado más nervioso, nunca ha estado más asustado… pero nunca ha estado más feliz. Cierra los ojos, ocurriéndosele que ese pensamiento le queda más a Kise —a quien seguramente está matando la expectativa; Yukio no ha firmado, pero tampoco ha dejado el bolígrafo de lado ni ha huido de la habitación—, así que desea que nadie en el mundo sea capaz de leer el pensamiento de otros jamás.

Recorre con la vista el acuerdo frente a él, la fluida firma de Kise sobre la línea, aún con espacio para la suya propia.

Kise se mueve a su lado, cambia de posición. Kasamatsu estira su mano izquierda y la acomoda sobre el muslo de Kise, moviendo su dedo pulgar en una caricia ausente.

Este es uno de los momentos que jamás olvidará.

Posiciona la punta de la pluma sobre el papel, imposible evitar esa desagradable (pero en cierto modo bienvenida) sensación de _deja vu_, y ese pensamiento asombrado al darse cuenta de lo ridículamente importante que se puede volver una hoja de papel tintada, en especial al momento de dibujar su firma en ella.

La tinta de la pluma fluye suave y casi ruidosa, como un riachuelo, Kasamatsu mueve su mano, experto, y la línea final se curvea un poco en la dirección equivocada, nervioso.

Y la mano de Kise se cierra sobre la suya.

* * *

LISTONES AMARRADOS. Ya estamos, eh? Ojalá te haya gustado porque lo hice con mucho amor haha Feliz año.


End file.
